New methods and instrumentation have been studied and the effect of analytical bias was determined. The injection of fluorescein for diagnostic studies interferes with all assays determined by fluorescence polarization. Lyophilization of a serum specimen introduces a bias with certain enzymatic methods for the determination of cholesterol.